FNAF: I'll Never Leave Your Side
by Thatoneguy1001
Summary: Ray is an underpaid worker. Foxy is a torn-up vixen. Both are misfits.
1. Chapter 1

"OH SHIT, YOU'RE CLOSE!" Ray yelled as he peered through his office window to see Chica standing there. On the other side, Bonnie was there peering through the window. Ray's power was only at 5%, 4%, 3%, 2%, "I'm so dead," Ray whispered to himself. The lights then cut off, and the music played. Before Ray could plea for mercy, a metal wing knocked him out.

Ray awoke to a pain in his leg as the two animatronics were dragging him down the hallway to the parts and service room. Ray knew what they were going to do, and it terrified him to think about it. He waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the Party Room, and with one swift kick to Chica's jaw escaped. The two animatronics yelled for Freddy as Ray hobbled over to a curtained area of the room. He dove in before the animatronics noticed where he was. As he dove in, he bumped into something but he didn't care. He stood up and peered through the curtains to see the animatronics looking for him. He sighed and started to back away, only to bump into something soft. More like some_things_. Ray stood frozen out of fear, he didn't want to look back at the owner of whatever is was. A hook fell on his shoulder, which scared the tar out of him. Before he could yell, a hand clamped his mouth shut. It was Foxy. Foxy then peered through the curtains to see the animatronics staring back at her. They saw inside the stage and saw her hook against his chest. "Just remember to clean up the blood okay Foxy," Freddy said. The animatronics turned and left the area. Foxy looked back at the horrified night guard. He couldn't see anything but two glowing yellow eyes. They looked like a woman's eyes, but he wasn't sure. The hand left his mouth and reached for a light switch. The light clicked on to reveal his savior or murderer. It was Foxy alright, but as the lights came on Ray looked away from her. Unfortunately, her clothes were missing and she looked torn up. Foxy's had an hourglass shaped body, with grapefruit sized breasts. She was bruised, beaten, and scratched. After a moment of silence and awkwardness, Ray finally asked, "What happened to you?" Foxy didn't say anything as she looked at the ground, a tear began to form in her eye. "After the bite, Freddy thought I should be punished. So one night, he and Bonnie payed me a 'visit'. They beat me, scratched me up, and raped me as Chica watched. Chica, my own best friend, stood by and laughed as all this was happening," Foxy said before she broke down into tears and sat down against the wall. Ray couldn't help but feel bad for her. He could see Foxy shivering, it was pretty cold at night in the restaurant. He removed his security guard jacket and placed it over Foxy's shoulders. The sudden touch of the fabric startled her for a second, but she let him place the jacket over her shoulders. He then sat next to her, one arm over her shoulders. "I'm sorry about what happened to you, but I'm promise that will never happen again. Not as long as I live," Ray said to Foxy as he wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumb. She then looked at the security guard with a smile. After a couple minutes of silence, Foxy put her head on his shoulder and began to sleep. Ray couldn't help but sleep as well. Before he fell asleep, he saw Foxy get up, slide the curtains closed, and stack up heavy boxes like a wall for protection. She then returned to Ray's side and fell asleep next to him again. "I'll never let them hurt you," Ray whispered to a sleeping Foxy before he himself slipped into sleep.

_DING-DONG-DING-DONG DONG-DING-DING-DONG_

Rays eyes opened to the dim lit room of Pirate's Cove. To the right of him was a sleeping Foxy. He only smiled as he slowly began to get up, only to accidentally wake her up. "Sorry," he whispered to her, making her laugh a little. "It's okay, this was actually fun. Are you coming back again tonight?" she asked. Ray began to think about it, after all he was almost killed. "Yeah," Ray finally replied. Foxy smiled, then stood up and whispered to Ray, "Wait for me tonight." She then kissed Ray on the cheek and walked back to her cove. Ray stood in place for a moment, but then began to walk toward the exit.

Before he left, he heard Freddy say, "You won't always be around to protect her and she won't be around to help you." Ray stopped in his track, turn to Freddy and said, "Fuck off."


	2. Chapter 2

(**If some of you wanted to know what foxy looks like, someone recommended this for fs70/i/2014/260/7/f/fnaf_foxy_and_chicha_by_burning_wolf_ )**

Night 2

Ray waited in his office for what seemed like years. He would always check Pirates Cove before the other cameras. Ray had brought with him a large bag. It containing red wine, a candle with and empty red wine bottle, two glasses, plates, and two Pizza Hut pizzas. Ray also brought a shotgun with a box of shells and a crowbar, cloth, some of his old clothes. No shame in preparing. As he scanned these items, he checked the camera. He checked Pirate's Cove to see it empty. "Oh fuck, did Freddy get to her?!" Ray shot out of his seat and reached for his gun, only for a hook to tap him on the shoulder. He then relaxed and turned around to the vixen. "Scared ya huh?" Foxy said with a smile. Ray laughed and pulled out a second chair for her. He gave her the soft chair he had been sitting in as he took the foldout chair. Foxy stood back with a smile and said, "Wow really going all out for tonight huh? Oh, did you notice your power?" Power? Ray picked up his tablet to see it 3 am, with a 100% still on! Ray laughed as he sat down, she rigged the power. He then shut the doors behind them, covered the windows, and began placing the items from the bag on the table they set up. He poured the wine, lit the candle, and set the plates for Foxy and himself. Before that, he had sown up Foxy's holes in her suit and given her some of his old clothes. It was a jacket with jeans and a t-shirt that, because of her chest, made it a half-shirt. Foxy slugged him in the shoulder, "Quit looking at my chest, you're not that far yet," she said with a laugh. Ray smiled as he rubbed his shoulder and he placed the pizza on the table, he put one slice for Foxy and one for himself on different plates. They began eating, drinking the wine, and talking. Foxy mainly listen to Ray talk about the outside world and how it was much different from the restaurant. "Do you think I'll ever get out of this place?" Foxy asked after a minute. Before Ray could answer, he heard banging on both doors. "FOXY YOU FUCKING WHORE YOU LET HIM LIVE. YOU'RE USELESS, JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON BOTH OF YOU!" Ray laughed at Freddy before...

*power shuts off*

"Fuck," was all Ray could say before he heard Foxy scream. Ray shot down to his shotgun, flashlight, and crowbar and aimed it at Bonnie. Bonnie had Foxy in a headlock and was squeezing hard. "Put it down, or we kill her." Before Bonnie could say it again, a shotgun blast removed his face from his head. Bonnie shut down immediately, releasing his grasp on Foxy. Foxy then began to cough as air began to shoot into her robotic lungs. "Come on, we're getting the fuck out of here!" Ray grabbed her arm, pulled her up, and they both began to run toward the exit. Ray shot the lock off and kicked open the door. The man and the vixen shot across the parking lot toward his truck. Ray swung open the door and started the truck up. Foxy ran to the other side and got into the passenger seat. As he was trying to turn it on, a metal wing sliced through the roof of the truck. "HERE'S CHICA!" Before Ray could shoot, the shotgun jammed. "Fuck! Hand me the pistol in the glove compartment!" Foxy did what she was told and handed Ray a Remington 1875 pistol. Ray then unloaded two shots into the roof, both of then his Chica. Chica screamed as she fell off the truck. The bullets had hit her jaw joints loose, leaving it dangling. Chica stood up and charged at the car full of anger. Then, out of the corner of his eye, Ray saw a faceless Bonnie running out of the pizzeria. "OH CRAP!" Before he could say anything else, Foxy slammed on the gas, sending them forward and onto the road. The truck did a burnout before shooting down the road. "I know a place we can go!" Foxy yelled to Ray. Ray looked over to Foxy and yelled, "And to answer your question, well you're living it!" said Ray with a nervous laugh. "Not in the way I'd like!"

The truck skidded to a halt in front of another pizzeria. It was another Freddy Fazbears. Ray opened the door of the truck as the two ran towards the front door. The doors swung open, and Mangle was in the doorway. "COME ON!" The two shot through the doorway as Mangle shut it and sealed the door behind them. Foxy and Ray stopped to catch their breathes. Ray looked up to see not only the Mangle, but Balloon Boy, Marionette, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica coming towards them. Ray reached for his pistol, only for his hand to be grabbed by Foxy. "They're trying to help."


	3. Chapter 3

**(To all people: Yes, I know Foxy is a DUDE. But I wanted to make her a girl in this story? I have played the game and I know this. PS, I need new characters, so leave a review with your character and description w/ good or evil next to their name.)**

Ray looked at the animatronics with both dismay and disbelief. 'How are they gonna help us when they look like over sized toys?' Ray thought to himself. 'We're tougher than we look,' a voice said in Ray's head with made him fall to the ground in shock. "The fuck?" Ray yelled as he looked around, until he was eye to eye with the Marionette. "Reading thoughts? I thought super powers didn't exist," Ray said to the puppet. Ray then scanned the pizzeria for the first time, it looked like a prison set up. Concrete walls, steel doors, narrow hallways, and cameras everywhere. "So, you saved Foxy?" Mangle asked as she noticed Ray looking around the room. "Well, more like _she _saved me. Bonnie and Chica were about to stuff me into a suit. I kicked free and jumped into Pirate's cove, where Foxy was just sitting there," Ray replied to her. "So what's the plan?" Toy Freddy asked after a moment of silence. Ray sat in silence as he thought. "I know a couple of guys that would be willing to help us. They've got guns and ammo to spare, but I need to know what we're up against." Foxy spoke up, "Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Goldie, and the others..." "Goldie and the others?" Ray asked, almost fearfully. Foxy looked over to Ray, "Goldie and the other exoskeletons. Sometimes Goldie takes control of the exoskeletons, and it's like they have a small army."

Ray sat there shocked, a small army of killing robots. Just like in those syfy movies he watched as a kid. Except, this shit was real. "I'll give the guys a call. I'll tell em to round up men as well as their guns. The fight is on," Ray said like a general. Ray then walked back to the office to the phone. After a couple of minutes, he came walking back. "We've got seven guys in all. They've got guns and rides. They'll be here in an hour or so." Toy Freddy spoke up as well, "I can get us some knew people as well." "Alright then, let's get some sleep."

**Lemon Warning**

The animatronics all walked to their places as they prepared to sleep, except for Foxy. She followed Ray to the office as she kept looking over her shoulder, just to see no one was following. Ray sat down at the desk as Foxy stepped into the light. "So this is what the guys in 'Nam felt like before going into the jungle," Ray said as Foxy sat on his lap. "Then what do you say , 'soldier', to a little fun?" Foxy said as she slid her hand from his shoulder to his chest. Ray laughed as he picked her up and placing her on the desk on her back. They then pressed their lips together as Ray began to remove her clothes, revealing her naked chest and private area. Foxy then removed Ray's grey security pants, revealing his large erection. "Just a little warmup," she said to Ray as she slid her hand over the shaft. She then knelt down and placed her maw over Ray's crotch and began sucking. As her head bobbed back and forth, Ray's excitement grew and grew until his climax. After that, they spent the remaining hour on top of one another before they heard trucks outside. Foxy and Ray got up from the desk, redressed, and headed for the main area.


	4. Chapter 5

"What the fuck do you mean he got away!?" Goldie yelled to the three beaten up animatronics. "He jumped in his truck and drove away. He shot Chica jaw off, blew Bonnie's face off, and messed up my jaw as well," Freddy said nervously. "I don't give a damn! I wouldn't care if he ran you dumb-asses over with the truck. YOU LET HIM GET AWAY!" Goldie yelled to the trio as he turned his back and began walking to the basement. "What's so important about him anyway?" Chica asked in a terrified whisper. Goldie stopped dead in his tracks and turned to Chica with a devilish smile. "Because Ray has given Foxy hope. Something that makes her more powerful than I. Take away Ray, and Foxy is nothing." As Goldie said this, Freddy heard noises coming from behind Goldie. "But to get to Ray, you need an army." There, behind Goldie, stood a pack of exoskeletons waiting for orders.

"Hello Charles, nice to see you haven't changed much," Ray said to the first man that arrived. Charles was an ex US Army Ranger that had served at the same time with Ray. "I didn't know you were in the army," Foxy said to the two men. "I was in the Marines," Ray said. "Not only that, but Ray was almost promoted to Sargent. He even saved my life a couple of times," Charles said to the dumbfounded vixen. "It's no big deal. Charles, what weapons did you bring anyway?" Ray asked, transferring the subject that would dig up old war memories to defending their lives. "M14, FMJ rounds, M16's, China Lake with ammo, fireman's ax, and a sledgehammer." Ray eyes widened at the supply list Charles had brought. "Figured since I was leaving the Army, I deserved a retirement gift," he said with a laugh. As Ray was scanning over the weapons, he found one that made him stand in his tracks. It was an M14 rifle with a wooden stock. Beside it, was a Vietnam Marines uniform. The rifle was used as training rifles, but for Ray it was like seeing a demon. "Hey man, I'm sorry but you said bring _all _my guns. They gave it to me to someday give it to you," Charles said, backing up away from Ray. Ray then proceeded to pick up the rifle, a rag, a box of ammo, a couple of magazines for the rifle, and walked back to the office.

Foxy found Ray in the back office, cleaning the M14 rifle with a rag and muttering something to himself. "Foxy, I think it's time that we reveal any secrets we've been holding from one another," Ray finally said to her. Foxy nodded as she sat on the desk. "Okay. First, I served in the army for a while and I killed a lot of people. But training was the worst part. I was constantly picked on by the Drill Instructor. While everyone else was busy training, he would always focus on me the most. One day, I was instructed to fight him for a simple hand-to-hand combat drill. I kicked his ass in a matter of seconds. I felt on top of the world, until I was deployed." Foxy listened to the story with a saddened look in her eyes. "I was in deep shit and I had no family that either cared or prayed about me," Ray said to the vixen. "Back in '87, I was under repairs. One of the engineers was working on my jaw. Then, one of the gears snapped and I clamped down on his skull. I had bitten off a chunk of his head. That's why I was like that when you found me and why the others abused me."

Foxy expected Ray to run away in horror, only to snap back into reality with a hug and a kiss from Ray. "You killed one man, I've killed dozens upon dozens. I would've thought you'd leave me," Ray said with a smile and a tear in his eye. Foxy smiled back, also with tears, and returned the hug and the long kiss. The two then parted and walked back to the main area. They found a couple of other people standing around and some new animatronics there too...

**OKAY GUYS, I NEED THOSE NEW PEOPLE**

**CHARLES IMML: **ultramarinebattlebother


	5. Chapter 7

Standing in the main room were, not only the toys, the new guys. With Charles, there were two men standing next to him, eying the new animatronics with either dismay or disbelief. "Hey Ray! This is Dart Hamiltion, an old friend of mine from a while back," Charles said gesturing to the man next to him with a short sword in one hand and two uzi3xls strapped to his back. "There's also Harry, but he's with Roxanne." Ray looked over to Charles with a questioned look. "Who the fuck is Roxanne?" Charles gestured with his hand to the two new animatronics and a man standing next to the female animatronic.

As Ray walked up to the newcomers, he got a closer look at the new couple. The man was named Harry Shepard, a US marshal. He was about 27, 6 foot, had dirty blonde hair that was combed over to the right, and hazel eyes. Harry was wearing jeans, t-shirt, and a bomber jacket. Ray had met him a while back, but for a riot Ray was unfortunately apart of. Harry had a small smile on his face as Ray looked to the animatronic holding his hand. She was an arctic white wolf. She was wearing a plain colored t-shirt, jeans, and a black jacket that went to her mid drift. The second animatronic was a porcupine in jeans, a flannel shirt on top of a t-shirt, and boots. "Hello. I'm Roxanne, I'm Harry's partner," said the arctic wolf with an outstretched hand to Ray. Ray shook her hand and then Harry's. "She's also my beautiful girlfriend," Harry said, placing an arm over Roxanne's shoulders. "I'm Pat the Porcupine. Toy Freddy and I are old friends from a while back," said the porcupine from behind Ray. He then turned to greet the porcupine, only to get a closer look. The porcupine was actually missing a couple of teeth and quills. But Ray didn't mind as he shook his hand.

Foxy had split up from the group, exploring the pizzeria on her own. She eventually found her way to a large door marked 'Storage'. Before Foxy could ask anyone what was behind the door, she heard a crying noise come from the other side. It sounded like a small child crying. Without hesitation, Foxy's protective instinct kicked in as she swung open the door and ran into the dark room. Before she could turn, the door slammed closed. Foxy stopped dead in her tracks as she heard a familiar deep laugh. Before she could scream for help, a hand and a rag clamped over her mouth. "MPH!" was all she could say as the mysterious person held her down as others began to tie her legs and hands together. "Done," one voice said to another. "Finally," said another. Foxy's eyes adjusted to the darkness, only to have a horrified look shoot across her face. It was a shadow version of Freddy and Bonnie standing in front of her. "Okay, we had a deal. Ray's all yours," said Shadow Freddy to a mysterious figure in the shadows. "Good, he was too good for her anyway," said a familiar voice from the shadow as it stepped out. Mangle (before she became a pile of parts). Mangle walked towards Foxy, placing a hand on her face. "Sorry sweetie, but you and I both know he's better off with me," she said with an evil smile as she slapped Foxy.

"Hide her, don't kill her," Mangle said to the shadow figures. They then proceeded to pick up Foxy and walk to an empty looking box. Foxy struggled to be released from the grip of her captors. As she could see was Mangle laughing as she walked out of the room. Foxy was thrown into the box and sealed inside. Once inside, she began to weep and call for help, only for it to come out as, "MPH! MPH! MPH!" She began to cry more, thinking of what Mangle was gonna do to her Ray.

Ray was talking to the other, only to see Mangle run past and into the office. It sounded like she was crying. Ray then proceeded to follow her to the back office to find her on the desk weeping. "Mangle, what's wrong?" Ray said walking to the desk. "It's Foxy, she yelled at me and slapped me," Mangle said, revealing a small bruise. Ray stood their in disbelief, "Why would she hit you?" Mangle sat up from the desk and began to walk over to him, hips swaying side to side. "Because she thought I was trying to steal you away from her," she said to Ray in a sly tone. Before Ray could respond, Mangle's lips connected to his as she pressed him against the wall. After a second of realization, Ray began to struggle to break free of her grasp. Only to be kicked in the stomach and thrown onto the desk, where two figures appeared and held him down. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" yelled Ray to an approaching Mangle. "My dream," she said, removing her clothes and crawling on top of Ray. "You guys can leave now," Mangle said to the shadows, "but show Foxy what she's missing." The shadow nodded his head in agreement with an evil smile and disappeared.

Foxy was still bound and gagged in the box, still crying about the betrayal. Then a vision appeared in front of her eyes. It was a struggling Ray screaming, "Get the fuck off me bitch!" Only for him to be backhanded across the face by a white and pink paw. "Ooh naughty words, you know that really turns me on." Before Mangle could say anything else, Ray headbutted Mangle off of him and making a large cut on his forehead. "I've fought tougher goons in Iraq than a whore like you," said Ray walking towards Mangle and picking her up by her neck. "Now, where is Foxy?" Ray said angrily toward her. "Not telling," Mangle replied in a flirty tone. This only enraged Ray even more, only for the vision to end with Ray punching Mangle in the face and cut off the vision. Foxy smiled with tears in her eyes, knowing Ray would come save her. "Wow, I sound like a cliche damsel in distress right now," Foxy said to herself.

Ray was dragging Mangle to the Main Room, where everyone watched as Mangle was thrown on a table and Ray was holding his forehead where the cut was. "I'M ONLY GONNA ASK YOU ONE MORE TIME! WHERE. IS. FOXY?" yelled Ray. He noticed Mangle's eyes dart to a door then back. Ray then looked up at the door, picked up the sledgehammer Charles had brought, and charged at the door. "NO!" was all Mangle could scream before Ray kicked in the door. Ray turned on the lights and began to scan the room. He noticed two shadowy figures disappear at the sight of him. He didn't care though, all he wanted was Foxy. That's when he heard muffled screams coming from a box. Ray then ran to the box, slammed the hammer into the top, and opened the box. Inside, he found a bound and gagged Foxy with tears of joy in her eyes. He then lifted her out of the box and carried her to the Main Room. Once there, he untied her and she jumped into his embrace. "Oh God, I thought I lost you," Foxy whispered into Ray's ear. "I made you a promise that I aim to keep," he whispered back. Ray then turned to Mangle with fire in his eyes. He parted from Foxy as he picked up the sledgehammer. "I'll make this quick you little whore," Ray said, raising the sledgehammer over his head. "WAIT!," yelled Foxy. "Don't you see, this is what they want! They want us to tear each other apart before they even attack!" With that in mind, Ray lowered the sledgehammer and returned to Foxy's side. "She ain't staying though," Pat said to the group. "I agree," said the whole group. Before they could react Mangle slashed out at Ray, cutting his left eye as she bolted out the door. "FUCK!" yelled Ray as he fell to the ground in pain. "Roxanne, get some bandages! Harry, get some water and something to disinfect! Charles and Dart, lock that door!" yelled Ray clenching his bloody eye to stop the bleeding.


	6. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry that I forgot to give credit to the creators of the OC characters:**

**Roxanne, Harry, Macross: TheAlphaVulpine **

**Dart Hamiltion: cool man**

**CycloneStorm: Felix**

**Andrew Patela: **csbeaz258

**Pat: **F-ckthesystem125

**Charles Imml: **ultramarinebattlebother

**Fang: **KingJohnTheThird

**Ray's description (sorry about the lateness): 6 foot 3, well built, black scruffy hair, retired US Marine**

**If I missed one, sorry about it. It's a lot to keep up with but I am happy that people actually contributed to this story!**

"I'll take first watch," Harry said, holding Roxanne's hand. The two sprung away from the main area and to the roof. "God knows what their gonna do up there," Dart said to himself. "Don't wanna know, don't really care," replied Pat, who was just strumming a banjo he'd brought with him. Ray was in the back office with Foxy and Charles. "Fuck dude, she cut you up pretty bad," said Charles. After Mangle cut Ray, they brought him to the office to bandage him up. They cleaned the blood off his face, stopped the bleeding on his forehead, an eye patch (courtesy of Foxy), and now had a large scar over his eye where he was attacked. "That sucked," Ray said to the two friends who just laughed. "Well I think you look cuter," said Foxy after she kissed him on the cheek and walked back down the hallway to check on everyone. Ray just smiled and watched her leave. "I see what's going on," Charles said with a sly tone. "Go fuck yourself," Ray replied as the two men laughed.

The two men laughed for a couple minutes, remembering the good time in Iraq. From the practical jokes to bets they made to one another. They remembered one bet that they made about a man named Felix. "That's a name I haven't heard in forever," Ray said to himself. "Yeah. Remember when we made that bet about how long it would take before he was kicked out of the Marines. I still can't believe that not only you won, but how he was kicked out," Charles replied. Ray remembered very well.

"Come on Felix, pack up and lets go!" Ray yelled to Felix. "Shut up asshole!" Felix replied. Felix was a tall, slim man with blonde shaggy hair and grey eyes. Ray just rolled his eyes as he boarded the ship. "God I hate him," Felix said to himself, "Why did they have to make him squad leader? Why not me!? I'm a better leader than him!" Just then, the captain of the vessel walked by. He looked old bust sturdy enough to hold himself in a fight. "And I'll prove it," Felix said, raising his m16 and walking behind the captain. Felix placed the barrel of the gun between the captain's shoulder blades and forced him over the railing of the ship. "So long asshole," Felix yelled as he ran to the Bridge. As he ran by, he heard a second pair of footsteps following him. Ray was chasing him down to the back of the ship. "Stop right now Felix, I don't wanna do this!" Ray yelled to Felix. Ray eventually cornered Felix and slammed him to the wall. "I've had it up to here with your shit! Your done!" yelled Ray into Felix's ear. A couple of days later, Felix was dishonorable discharged and Ray was promoted. But Ray could've sworn he saw Felix mouth the words 'revenge' before he walked away.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Charles. Ray snapped back into reality and noticed where he was. He was back in the office and next to Charles. "Sorry man, I just had a flashback of that day," Ray replied to Charles. Charles just laughed and said, "Come on, lets go to the Main Room. Toy Chica made pizza!" The two men raced to the main room where everyone was sitting at a table, waiting for the two soldiers to come in. But they noticed something, a new guy. "Who's this?" asked Ray, gesturing to the new guy. "This is Andrew Patela, he fixed choppers in the Navy." Toy Freddy just sighed and said, "Another military guy, great." Charles, Ray, and Andrew shot death stares over at him. Toy Bonnie nudged him, telling him to stop complaining. "Like I was saying, he's here to help." Ray scanned the man closely, evaluating what he could do. "Alright, you'll do fine. Sit down, enjoy yourself. Pretty soon, its gonna be like Vietnam here," said Ray to Andrew, clearly trying to scare the shit out of him. "Don't listen to him, you'll be fine," said Bon Bon (Toy Bonnie) to Andrew. Ray just laughed and rolled his eyes, or eye to be exact, and sat next to Foxy with a smile. Before Ray started eating, he noticed Pat eying the bottle of soda next to the pizza. "You okay?" Ray asked the porcupine, who just replied, "It's a long story..."

(Pat's Back Story)

"I was created in old Restaurant called Hill Billy's Homestyle Cooking. It was pure paradise, great food and people too. I was loved by everyone, no one didn't know me. But then I was decommissioned." "Why," asked Ray. "It happened one day, during a kid's 8th birthday. Some of the kids were a little hyper from all the cake and soda. A couple of the stupid kids poured drinks on me by mistake. I started shorting out. I couldn't control myself, I accidental shot a couple of quills around and striking a few people. All but one person survived." One? "What happened to the one person?" Foxy asked. "It was the night guard there and she had a crush on one of the animatronics there. When I shorted out, the quills hit people in the arms and legs. But one shot through her heart, killing her in seconds."

"So, who are these clowns?" Freddy asked. There were two animatronics and a human standing in the middle of the Party Room. "The new recruits," Goldie said in an evil but angry tone. Bonnie and Chica were in the back, repairing themselves. The first animatronic stood and introduced himself, "Hello, I'm Macross. This large black wolf is Fang," said the well dressed fox. Fang stood like a tower over the fox. "Great, another fox..." was all Freddy could say before Fang struck him across the face, knock his jaw loose again. "Fu fucksh shhake!" yelled Freddy with a dislocated jaw, walking back to Part and Service. "I've called you all here because you all have a bone to pick with someone at the other restaurant. I don't care what happens to them, I need Foxy back here and ALIVE!" The two animatronics nodded in agreement as they began walking toward the back to gather up exoskeletons for an attack. As they were going to the office to plan, Goldie noticed one man still leaning back in his chair. Goldie then turned to him and asked, "Who the fuck?" The man stopped him and said, "Doesn't matter who I am, all that matters is that I'm here to help and kill Ray." The man then removed his hood, it was Felix...


	7. Chapter 9

**Ray's new look: . /brink/images/2/2d/The_ /revision/latest?cb=20110614182352**

"So what's the plan?" asked Felix. "First, we'll need to get through the main door. No doubt they'll be prepared with firearms at the ready. I've also heard word that they've gotten backup," Macross said to the two people in the room with him. "I've got a couple pounds of explosives that should take care of that. How many exoskeletons do we have?" Felix said to the group. "Too many to count," Macross replied with a devilish smile. Before someone could say anything, Fang slammed his arm on the table, breaking it. "WE MUST KILL THEM ALL, BURN THEIR BODIES, AND PISS ON THE ASHES!" yelled Fang. Felix had a look of 'the fuck?' across, while Macross laughed evilly. "All in good time, my friend. But remember why we're here. Get the vixen, then kill them all." The three nodded in agreement as they walked out the door.

"Dart, I heard you're good at computers," Ray said to Dart, who was messing around on his own laptop. "Yeah, what of it?" Ray gestured for him to follow him to the back office. Once they got there, Ray told him the plan," I need some kind of EMP, affecting only enemy robots. I also need police cameras feeds so we can know when they're coming." Dart just laughed as he opened his computer and began typing faster than anyone Ray had ever seen. "Done," replied Dart in a matter of seconds, "friendlies scanned into the system and police cameras hacked. We can see everything." Ray smiled with approval. "If you don't mind, I'd like to be the lookout from now on. I've heard Roxanne and Harry up on the room. Not pretty," Dart said. Ray just laughed as he returned to the Main Area. He noticed people already asleep in different places. The guys were sleeping with rifles, while the animatronics slept with melee weapons like pipes, axes, and sledgehammers. Ray laughed as he noticed a certain vixen gesturing for him to come to her. Ray quickly ran to her and jumped behind the curtains, only for clothes to be thrown out.

Dart was sitting in the office, feet propped up on the desk. He was busy cycling through the street cameras, until he gasped at a terrifying sight. Fang and Felix were in a tow truck, leading exoskeletons to the restaurant. "SHIT, EVERYONE WAKE UP! THEY'RE COMING!" yelled Dart over the intercom. In a flash, everyone was gearing up for the fight. Charles and Pat were manning the front door with an m60 Charles had take off the base. Each man was given an m16 with 20 magazines of FMJ rounds. Harry was with Roxanne, still flirting, but getting ready for the fight. "God you look hot getting ready for a fight!" Harry yelled to Roxanne as he was climbing to the roof with his rifle in hand. Roxanne followed behind him with a fireman's axe. The Toys began using tables and chairs to cover the windows and other entranced. Ray and Foxy were getting themselves prepped for the fight. Ray had stripped off his bloody, torn up security uniform and put on normal clothes until he looked like The Anger from Brink. "Ready to kick some ass honey?" Ray asked. "Aw! That's so sweet 'honey'! But yeah, I'm ready," Foxy replied. The two got the radios and passed them to the individual groups. "Okay Dart, where are they?" Ray asked over the radio. "Down the street. About 5 minutes. The EMP is ready when you are," replied Dart as he loaded his Uzis and sharpened his sword. "Charles, you hear that?" Ray then asked over the radio. "HELL YEAH! LOCKED AND LOADED, READY TO KICK ASS!" Ray sat there quietly for a second before contacting Harry. "You guys ready?" The two were to busy making out before answering, "Huh *mm* oh yeah *mm* we're ready." Ray made a mental note, don't be like them. "Okay guys, it's now or never.."

Felix was driving in the front seat, while Fang stood on top of the truck with the chain in his hand. "LETS FUCK SHIT UP!" yelled Fang as he began swinging the chain like a lasso. "Couldn't agree more my psycho friend," called back Felix, "just remember, kill everyone but the vixen. But save Ray for me, I've got a score to settle." The truck shot down the street like a bolt of lighting, with exoskeletons close behind.

"Here they come!" called Harry from the roof. "Start shooting!" yelled Ray back. Harry didn't miss a beat. *BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG* Exoskeletons began dropping like flies all around the truck. Felix stopped the truck with a screeching halt, and stepped out. "No. Fucking. Way." said Charles. Ray ran over to them, only to see Felix standing next to Fang and an army of exoskeletons. "Last chance, hand over the vixen and most of you live," yelled Felix. "COME GET SOME!" yelled Charles as he opened fire from the m60, dropping a large number of exoskeletons before they began running for cover. "I like it when they fight," Fang said to himself before running out of cover, straight toward the front door. Before he cleared the cover, Felix lobbed him a grenade from his grenade belt. As Charles was shooting, a familiar green ball shot through the air, hitting his shoulder before shouting, "GRENADE!" Pat picked it up and threw it back, only for it to get halfway out the door before exploding. This sent he and Charles flying backwards. "Shit!" yelled Ray as he began shooting through the now open door. Harry and Roxanne were still on the roof, sniping exoskeletons from a distance. "Hey, they've got Roxanne," said Fang over a radio to Macross. "I know, it's all coming to plan," replied Macross, who was located on a different roof with a crossbow. "Let's see how tough you are without you're boyfriend." The arrow shot out and soared through the air. Harry was too busy celebrating his killing spree from the roof to see the arrow. It soared through the air and nailed Harry in his shoulder. "Fuck, I'm hit!" yelled Harry over the radio. "SHIT, TWO GROUPS DOWN! DART, WHERE IS THAT FUCKING EMP?!" Dart was rapidly tying on the computer, trying to activate it. "Something's wrong! Why is it not working?!" As he said this, a face cam popped up. "REMEMBER ME?!" yelled Mangle from the Freddy Fazbear office. "SHIT! Ray, Mangle hacked out system! WE'RE FUCKED!" yelled Dart as he heard exoskeletons trying to break down the door in the hallway. "THEY'RE BREAKING DOWN THE DOOR! GET TO THE ROOF!" yelled Dart as he drew his Uzis.

The exoskeletons kicked down the door, only to be greeted with a barrage of bullets. "Dart come on!" yelled Ray as Foxy and the others climbed up the latter. "Wait, where's Pat and Charles?" Ray looked across the room to see Pat running towards them with Charles over his shoulder. "He's hurt real bad!" yelled Pat. "Fuck, let's go!" yelled Ray as Dart entered the room. "No, Dart and I will cover you guys. Get up there and shut the door behind us!" Ray looked at them in horror, but nodded in agreement. Pat then turned to the advancing exoskeletons. He pulled the banjo off his back and readied it as a weapons, "Ever wonder why I carried this around anymore?" The two charged at the exoskeleton horde and began fighting. Dart unloaded a couple of magazines of the Uzis before throwing them and using his sword. Pat was too busy holding the door, until he noticed a familiar sight sneaking behind Dart. Fang. Before Pat could yell, Fang brought down a pair of sharp claws onto Dart's neck. Dart stood still for a second, only for his head to roll off and his body hit the floor with a thud. "You're next," Fang said, looking up at the porcupine, licking the blood from his claws. "YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH, I'LL KILL YOU!" yelled Pat as he charged at Fang.


	8. Chapter 10

"But Fang's still inside," Felix said over the radio to Macross. "He's too caught up to see the big picture of the plan, just get the fox and blow the place." Felix placed the radio to the side and began rigging some exoskeletons with C4 explosives. "You know what to do," Felix said to the robots and then pointing at the pizzeria, "I'll cut off their escape." The exoskeletons nodded and charges at the place, while Felix was readying a Molotov Cocktail. The exoskeletons that had been destroyed lined the area of the parking lot and the building and were dripping fuel. "Burn in hell!" yelled Felix as he lit the cocktail and threw it at the fuel spots, igniting them instantly and setting the area around the pizzeria on fire.

"FUCK!" yelled Harry as he began trying to pull the arrow out. "WHO USES AN ARROW? IT'S THE MODERN AGE FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" Roxanne was busy trying to calm him down while the others were keeping the now flaming exoskeletons off the roof. As Roxanne was pulling the arrow out, she noticed a small group of exoskeletons charging through the fire. She also noticed a small package strapped to the chests. "Oh shit," Roxanne said. Ray also noticed them too. "GET OFF THE ROOF!" yelled Ray to the others. "WHAT ABOUT PAT?" yelled Harry back. Ray then realized that he'd forgot about Dart and Pat. "I'll get them and clear a way for you guys to get off the roof. In the mean time, get Charles and Harry ready to jump," called Ray as he opened the latch. "Ray... Dart's dead," said the Marionette in almost a whisper. Ray then stopped in his tracks for a moment. "But I can save him, follow me," called the Marionette, who was standing over Dart's body with a small, white orb. Without hesitation, Ray followed Marionette to the back, where a figure was waiting. "Hell yes," Ray said with a smile.

"YOU'LL NEVER KILL ME, YOU'RE WEAK AND PATHETIC!" yelled Fang to a struggling Pat. Pat had been fighting a loosing battle with the black wolf. "I'm not trying to beat you, I'm buying time," Pat said under his breath. Before he could react, Pat was kicked in the jaw and sent flying. "TIME TO DIE PORCUPINE!" Before Fang could attack, a black figure tackled him. When Fang regained his sight, he saw a black panther. But something looked familiar. "I'M BACK BITCH!" yelled a black panther with Dart's voice, swinging his blade and cutting Fang across the chest. The two began to fight as Ray helped Pat off the ground. "We gotta get out of here, Felix rigged a couple of robots with C4," Ray said as he picked Pat up. As he said it, an exoskeleton dove through the door and dug his legs into the concrete ground. "SHIT!" yelled Ray as the exoskeleton blew up, making a portion of the roof collapse. As Ray and Pat ran to find a way out, a voice called out to Ray. "HELP ME!" yelled Foxy.

Ray turned to see Felix and 3 other exoskeletons dragging her away. "FOXY!" yelled Ray as he charged at them, only to be knocked back by yet another suicide bomber exoskeleton. As he flew back, he struck a wall. As his vision blurred, he saw Foxy struggling to break free and calling to him. He then blacked out.

"Uhhhh.." was all Ray said when he woke up. He was still inside the pizzeria, but it was all smoldering ashes. Ray stood to gather his thoughts, only for a voice to call out to him. "Ray! Thank God you're alive," Charles said, stepping over rubble towards him. "We have to go. They have Foxy!" yelled Ray running past Charles, who only grabbed Ray and held him back. "They're gone dude, we need to regroup and plan," Charles said while trying to restrain Ray. After a few moments, Ray had calmed down as they walked to the others. It was Mari, Roxanne, Harry, Pat, New Dart, and Toy Chica. Toy Chica was crying as Roxanne was trying to comfort her. "What happened?" Ray asked groggily. "The building went up in flames, we jumped off the roof, and..." before Roxanne could finish, Toy Chica screamed, "YOU KILLED TOY FREDDY AND BONNIE YOU ASSHOLE!" Ray stopped, shocked by the statement. After a moment, Ray looked down to the ground, "It's hopeless, they have Foxy and they destroyed our weapons. What now?" They all looked at one another, and Harry finally spoke, "I'm friends with people at the Police Station, they can let us in the Arms locker and some Swat body armor." Ray was still looking at the ground with shame. He'd lead men, some of them died. But why was this different? All he could think about was Foxy. "Alright," Ray finally said.

The group slowly made their way to the police station, sometimes earning the horrified glanced from civilians. All they saw were 3 injured men covered in soot, a black panther, a beat-up redneck porcupine, a puppet with a ash covered mask, and Roxanne comforting a weeping Toy Chica. Eventually, they arrived to the station. "Alright, we go in, grab weapons and armor, get to Fazbear's, and kill 'em all," Ray said to the group, expecting horrified looks. But, they all nodded in agreement. It was time for a fight and some sweet revenge. For Foxy...


	9. Chapter 11

Foxy awoke to the sound of laughter. It sounded like children's laughter at first, but got darker and darker. "What the-" was all she could say before she realized what happened, and then began to weep. Macross, Fang, and Felix heard her and began to laugh again. "Ha! Look at her, she was so brave a couple of hours ago!" yelled Felix while he was laughing. "Okay, you've got Foxy. Now what about the deal?" said a familiar voice. Andrew. "Ah yes, the return of your daughter," Macross said with an evil smile. "DADDY!" yelled a little girl's voice as Andrew turned to see Goldie holding a small girl. Goldie released her and she then ran to her father. "Now go, before I have Fang escort you out," Macross said, gesturing to both the door and an evil looking Fang. Without missing a beat, Andrew and his daughter darted out the door. "Now, back to you..." Macross said before receiving a kick to the bolts. Foxy had freed her legs and used them to kick Macross in between the legs. "You think you've won? Just wait! Ray will come and show you.." was all she could say before Felix's hand covered her mouth with a rag, tying it over. "Ha! That fool? Last I saw, Felix's suicide bomber exoskeleton sent him flying into the wall. As for his friends, it was all over the news. 'The second famous pizzeria burned down at around 3:30 am last night. It would seem there were no survivors'," said Macross, holding Harry's lever action 45 and Ray's eye patch and laughing. "Nothing like trophies!" yelled Fang. Foxy's look of confidence turned to sheer sadness as she began to weep even more.

The group finally arrived to the closed police station. "Crap, it's locked. Maybe we should wait-" Harry said before Ray kicked open the door. "-or maybe we could do that," Harry finished. Ray walked into the dim lit police station. He began looking around until he saw the arms locker. "Okay Harry, give me the key," Ray said, gesturing with an open hand. "Will you just calm down? Can't you see he's hurt?" said Roxanne, helping Harry to and empty chair and laying Charles on a desk. "NO! FOXY IS, RIGHT NOW, IN THE HANDS OF THOSE FUCKERS! I'M NOT GONNA CALM DOWN UNTIL SHE'S SAFE! I MADE A PROMISE TO..." Ray was yelling before he was cut off by Harry saying, "Dude, calm down. We'll get her back, I promise." This only infuriated Ray even more, leading to a solid punch to Harry's jaw. Roxanne was out of the room, but hearing the sudden sound of fist hitting face sent her running into the room. The first thing she saw was Ray clenching his fist, while Harry was trying to stop a bloody lip. Of all the things Ray shouldn't have done, this was number 2. (Number one was him trying to impress a girl by actually listening to One Direction music and quoting songs to impress her. JK) The next thing Ray knew, Roxanne's fist made full contact with his chest. This sent him falling back and busting through a desk. "Oh, you wanna go? BRING IT BITCH!" yelled Ray as he charged at her.

"But dad, why did you help them?" Andrew's daughter asked as he quickly began driving to their home. "It was to help you, but I didn't intend for anyone to die!" Andrew yelled to himself and his daughter. "But you have me now, why not help the guys?" his daughter replied with an innocent tone. Before Andrew could answer, he saw fighting in the police station. "Well, at least they're alive," Andrew thought to himself as he drove to his home to drop off his daughter.

Charles woke up to Roxanne's yelling and Ray's cursing. He groggily sat up and began watching the two, only to notice Harry clenching his jaw.

"Hey Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you meet Roxanne?"

Harry scratched his head for a moment, then replied, "I was investigating a string of murders caused by Macross and Fang. I met her on one of the crime scenes. The moment I laid eyes on her, I knew I was in love." "Aw!" said Roxanne, while temporarily holding Ray in a choke hold. "But how does she know about Macross and Fang?" Charles said after a minute. Harry then decided it was time for the truth. "Fang worked at the same restaurant as Pat. One night, a robber busted in and shot the night guard. She was also Fang's only love. He blamed the whole thing on Pat though, because he thought that she died after Pat's quill incident. As for Macross..." Harry paused a moment, regaining his thoughts, "..he is Roxanne's brother." The entire station went silent, even Ray and Roxanne's fighting stopped. "They were both created by a scientist working on free willed robots. Roxanne's turned out fantastic, while Macross had a couple of screws loose. The next thing Roxanne knew, Macross had killed their 'father', and ran away on a killing spree with Fang." Ray stopped fighting, only to help a dizzy Roxanne off the floor. "Guess we all have our reasons," Ray said instead of an apology. "If that's your version of 'sorry', then thank you," Roxanne replied with a smile. Before someone spoke, someone called out from the broken door. "Ray? Roxanne? Harry? Pat? Toy Chica? Charles?" yelled Andrew. "Fuck me, he's alive," Ray said while walking towards Andrew, only to see Andrew's drooping head. "It's all my fault, I showed them how to hack the system. But they had my daughter, I had no choice!" Andrew said, stopping Ray in his tracks. Everyone stood there for a moment, staring at the traitor. "It's alright, I would've done the same if I had a daughter," Ray said, placing his arm over Andrew's shoulder. "Besides, I've got an awesome new body!" yelled Dart, showing off his new panther body, which made the Marionette blush (Marionette is a girl- curvy body, ample breasts). Dart turned to see her, only to then sit beside her and place his arm over her and scoot her closer to him. Pat also awoke, seeing everyone and being inside a police station. "Now what? You know they're expecting a retaliation?" Roxanne asked. They all suddenly heard a large door slam open. "Yeah, but we'll give 'em a helluva fight," Harry said, standing in front of the now open arms locker.

Ray took off his burned and soot covered clothes, replacing them with Swat gear. He put on the body armor, black uniform, gloves, helmet, goggles. He then grabbed an M4, shotgun, and a couple of smoke grenades. Harry and Charles did the same. Toy Chica, Marionette, and Roxanne just put on the body armor over their original clothes and grabbed two pistols. Once Mari removed her mask, Dart's jaw hit the floor. She was pale and beautiful, but she had black hair and had black eyeliner and lipstick. She just laughed and she walked by him, closing his mouth for him. Dart grabbed two Uzis and put on the uniform without the face and head gear, and Pat just grabbed a shotgun. "Andrew, take an AR-15. You and one of my friends go to the roof across the street and provide sniper fire," Ray said. Everyone looked at one another with questioned looks, then back to Ray. "While you Harry was trying to spy on Roxanne changing, Dart trying to spy on Mari changing, and Pat trying to spy on Toy Chica changing, I made a call to an old friend. He should be here by now." Just then, they heard someone walk over broken glass of the door and into the room. "Guys, this is Ender. He was a sniper in Iran when I did a tour there, he even saved my life a couple of times," Ray said, gesturing to the new guy. Ender was about 5 foot 11, slender, and had dark purple hair. He was wearing Arctic camo with a Dragonov sniper behind him. "Good to see you again Ray," the man said, holding out his hand for a handshake. "No time for that, we're rolling out. Andrew's with you, you know what to do." Ray said, walking past him and out the door. Ender nodded and walked out with the others. "Now, we need a ride," Ray said, gesturing to the large Swat van parked beside the station. "SHOTGUN!" all the girls yelled, leaving the guys to ride in the back. Roxanne jumped into the driver's seat while the girls got in to the other seats. The guys crammed in the back as Roxanne shot forward, making the men all fall to the floor of the van.

First, they dropped off Ender and Andrew at the building across the street while they turned into an alley. Straight in front of them, the pizzeria. "Floor it babe," Harry said to Roxanne, who then stepped on the gas. The van did a burnout, before shooting forward and straight at the front doors.

The old animatronics had locked Foxy in the back with Ray's eye patch in her hands. "Oh Ray," she said crying.

*BOOM!*

"LET'S FUCK SHIT UP!" yelled a familiar voice as Foxy heard gunfire. The next thing she knew, a Swat guy swung open the door and saw her. She couldn't see his face, but she was interrupted with a sight of the man crying. The man rushed to her, untied her, and hugged her. "I thought I lost you," Ray's voice said through the face gear. Foxy's eyes widened as she pushed away for a second, "Ray?" She then removed the face gear and embraced Ray with a long kiss. "Come on, we aren't done yet. This ends tonight..." Ray said, holding a shotgun and a sling of shells for Foxy. "Finally," Foxy replied, loading the shotgun after she passed Ray his eye patch the placing his face gear back on. As they stood in the doorway, an exoskeleton ran at them. Only for it to be shot through the head by a sniper. The group then made it to the middle of the Main room, then saw the evil ones. Macross, Fang, Freddy, Felix, Chica, Bonnie, and Goldie standing side to side in front of the group. "It ends now!" yelled Fang as the evil ones charged at them and Ray's group charged at them...


	10. AnnouncementEpic News

**Hey guys I'm looking for some awesome cover art for this story... and some art for maybe a part 2?**

**leave a link in the private message or review if you have one (remember:**

**\- foxy is a girl**

**\- Ray (muscular, eye patch, scraggly black hair)**

**and you know the rest, hopefully (some descriptions are in the reviews and can also be found in the story)**

**I also would like to thank all the guys who follow this story and another shout out. And thank you to the guys who created these awesome characters, they're awesome!:**

**\- Felix**

**\- Roxanne, Harry, Macross**

**\- Fang**

**\- Ender**

**\- Andrew**

**\- Dart**

**\- Charles**


	11. Chapter 12

It was all flurries of punches, kicks, and bites. Dart and Toy Chica were taking on Freddy and Bonnie, Foxy was fighting Chica, Pat was fighting Fang, Harry and Roxanne were fighting Macross, and Ray and Mari were fighting Felix. The exoskeletons trying to get to the fight were either sniped from Ender or getting shot on the way up from Andrew. Goldie was leading the charge of the exoskeletons against the two men in the adjacent building. The sounds of metal clashing and gunshots filled the air as the fight raged on and on. Felix was dodging hits from Mari and Ray as he countered them with hits. Felix was trained to fight like a Marine, as was Ray. While Mari was constantly under attack from Felix, she was also defended by Ray. "This is for Toy Freddy," Ray said, connecting a hit to Felix's jaw. "This is for Toy Bonnie," Ray said, kicking Felix in the chest. "This is for Balloon Boy," Ray said connecting a hit to Felix's chest and breaking a rib. Before Ray could land another hit, Felix blindsided him and made a run for the roof. As Ray and Mari ran for him, Ray turned and told Mari to help the others. Ray then proceeded to climb the ladder to the roof to finish off Felix.

"Ha! You really think you can win little sister?" yelled Macross to a charging Roxanne. "You and your boyfriend are pathetic, just like father!" yelled Macross, only infuriating Roxanne even more. "You and your allies will die tonight, starting with your boyfriend Harry!" yelled Macross. Roxanne turned to see it, a shadowy figure lurking over Harry. "HARRY!" yelled Roxanne as Mangle pounced onto Harry, only for him to dodge and kick her in the jaw. Roxanne turned back around, only to see Macross running to the roof.

"I TRUSTED YOU FELIX, YOU WERE LIKE A BROTHER TO ME!" yelled Ray as he was throwing punches and hits at a bleeding Felix. "It was never about a petty rivalry or trust, it was all apart of the plan!" yelled Felix, kicking Ray away from him and standing himself up with a pipe from the roof. "What the fuck do you mean?" asked Ray with both a confused and shocked look. Only for his focus to be interrupted with clapping from Macross. "You've done well, my friend. Luring him to the roof was genius. Like luring the alpha wolf away from his pack, the wolf becomes vulnerable and weak as does his pack. Now, finish him off," Macross said with an evil look. Felix nodded and readied the pipe to swing. Then Fang climbed up the latter, dragging Foxy by her neck. Ray saw this and held his hands up, "DON'T HURT HER! I give, do what ever you want. You can kill me, but let my friends go," Ray said to Macross, who after a couple of moments noticed Foxy and agreed. "The maid of honor, just in time to see Ray die!" Macross said to Foxy. As he said this, Felix swung the pipe at Ray. The pipe hit Ray in the forearm with a snap, making him cry out in pain. Felix and Macross laughed at his pain and Foxy cried out to him. But something was happening to Fang though. Foxy's cries to Ray reminded him of someone. As she cried louder with every hit Ray received, Fang's memory came back. His love, the female night guard.

As Felix was about to swing the pipe once more, the swing was halted with the absence of the pipe. Felix turned to Fang, who was holding the pipe. "Leave... them... alone," he said, swinging the pipe to Felix's skull. As the pipe hit, Felix's skull cracked and he died instantly. Fang then turned to help Ray, only to be suddenly impaled by a pair of claws through the chest. As he turned to see Macross, he looked to the sky and said, "I'm coming... my love." Fang the collapsed to the ground, dead. "NOW TO FINISH YOU OFF LIKE I SHOULD'VE DONE A LONG TIME AGO!" Macross yelled, raising his oil-soaked fangs to kill Foxy. As he brought them down, a hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him. Ray then proceeded to punch Macross across the face. "You've fucked with the wrong Marine," Ray said, pointing a revolver (his revolver from the previous chapters) to his forehead. "You don't have the balls," Macross said with a grin, only for it to replace with a terrified look as Ray pulled back the hammer. "Try me." *Bang!*

The group were rounding up the remaining survivors and exoskeletons, and also placing the bodies of Fang, Macross, and Felix in a row. "What are you gonna do them?" Charles asked as Ray and Foxy climbed off the roof. Ray thought for a moment, then decided a fitting fate. "Lock them in, and torch the place," Ray said without hesitation. The group agreed and began pouring the oil from the dead exoskeletons on the floor. As they were leaving, they noticed Ray dragging Fang's body out. "He saved my life, it's only fitting for a proper burial," Ray said. The group nodded as they finished up pouring oil on the floor. Ray then turned, lit a match, and saw the look of terror in the old animatronics eyes. "Burn in Hell," he said, dropping the match. The group stood back as the pizzeria went up in flames. As the group walked away, they began to think of this whole thing. Foxy was walking beside Ray, who was clenching his broken forearm. Harry had his arm over Roxanne's shoulders and they were whispering into each others ears, obviously flirting about the 'things' they were gonna do that night. Ugh. Charles, Ender, and Andrew were all going there separate ways from the group. From teary goodbyes and good lucks, they all bid each other goodbye. All that remained were Pat, Toy Chica, Mari, Dart, Foxy, and Ray. Ray sat down on the curb of the street, pondering what to do next. As he thought, Foxy sat next to him and placed her head on his shoulder. "What now?" Mari finally said to break the silence. "Well with the insurance and some hard work, I think a new pizzeria is in order," Ray said with a laugh as he held Foxy's hand. "Foxy's Pizza?" Toy Chica asked with a smile. "I like that, but what does that make us? 'Foxy's crew' of a puppet, porcupine, panther, chicken, a human, and the captain herself?" Dart asked with a laugh. "You forgot someone," Foxy said with a smile as she looked at Ray. Ray was holding something in his hand, or some_things_ made of gold. "Stole 'em from the old Pirate's Cove. So Foxy-" Ray was cut off from a kiss from Foxy as she screamed "YES RAY YES!" Ray just laughed and finally asked, "Who'd you say was missing?" Foxy smiled, grabbed Ray's hand, and placed it on her abdomen. Ray's eyes shot open, but then he shot up with a loud yell, "I'M GONNA BE A DAD!" Foxy stood, and with a smile, sat him down and resumed the previous position of her head resting on his shoulder. Ray smiled and finally said, "Thank God it's finally over..."

**The storage room of their previous home door fell off its hinges, revealing a familiar looking bunny. But torn, and ****_gold... (TO BE CONTINUED!)_**

**_yes there is a second part._**


	12. Oc request : part 2

I need new OCs for the new part 2:

villains

heroes

..and the Child of Foxy and Ray

description of character, sex (male or female), and name

Thank you guys for supporting this story!


	13. Part 2

IT'S HERE!

NEVER LEAVE YOUR SIDE: A FAMILY'S BOND


	14. Link to Part 2

s/11041010/1/Never-Leave-Your-Side-A-Family-s-Bond


	15. Link to New Series

s/11067863/1/Foxy-s-Pirate-Adventure-A-New-Voyage


End file.
